Currently, three-dimensional (“3D”) objects can be rendered. Current systems can allow for visualizing 3D objects obtained with, for example, imaging devices, other systems and/or inputs. Currently, 3D objects can be processed for 3D printing, visualized on a two-dimensional (“2D”) screen, and/or visualized in augmented and/or virtual reality.
Current 3D objects can provide vital information for medical professionals. For example, for a doctor performing heart surgery on a neonate, visualizing the heart of the neonate, rather than a generic neonate heart model, can be the difference between a successful and unsuccessful surgery. It can be desirable to visualize via a computer screen (e.g., two-dimensional (“2D”) screen), via virtual reality, via augmented reality and/or by 3D printing a model of the neonate.
Current systems for visualizing 3D objects can be limited. For example, although 3D objects can be presented to a user (e.g., doctor), it can be a presentation that typically does render the 3D object with sufficient speed to avoid delay when zooming or rotating the object. The delay can be so long that it can make usage of these current systems unrealizable. For example, a doctor may want to visualize the 3D object with the patient looking on. In another example, a doctor may want to review the 3D object with another doctor. In these scenarios, the duration it takes current systems to render volumes may prevent the doctor from utilizing these current system in scenarios where real-time processing can be more important. For example, current methods for rendering a CT image with 100 slices can have a rendering rate of 2 frames/second. Virtual reality can require rendering at 90 frames/second.
Separately, current systems can suffer from an inability to render the 3D object with a high level of resolution such that small details (e.g., blood vessels of a heart) of an object can be understood when viewed. One difficulty with accuracy can include differentiating between different parts of a 3D object. For example, when rendering a 3D object that includes tissue, current rendering techniques typically cannot distinguish between soft tissue and blood vessels. Thus, both parts are typically rendered having the same color. Therefore, it can be desirable to volume render 3D objects with sufficient speed and/or accuracy such that the rendering is usable.